Here On Who
by showtunediva
Summary: I am in a community production of Suessical The Musical playing a Citizien of Whoville. This is the story of Sjuessical from my character Demi's perspective
1. Promotional Poem for Suessical

**Promotional Poem for Suessical**

Come join us this April at Souhegan High School

for a play that's bound to be really cool

Let colors of your imagination fly to a place

only a child would know

to the land of Dr Suess that will take you above and below

Look up you'll see Horton sitting on a nest in a tree

and you'll wonder what happened to the bird named Mayzie

you'll also meet Gertrude the bird with the one feathered tail

a good friend to Horton who stays by him without fail

and sail on a ship to Solla Sollew

You'll also travel to Whoville

where above all

you'll see a person's

a person no matter how small.

Also a note to the members of the Class of 2014

who over the years have shone on stage and behind the scenes

Oh the things you can think and oh the places you'll go

your future is bright and we will miss you so.

So the second week of April

you won't want to miss this

No way

Come to Souhegan High School

to see Suessical The Musical

the 62nd PTA Play.


	2. Intro

**Here On Who Introduction**

Another year another PTA Play. Welcome one and all to this fan fiction written for character development purposes.

For those who have read my stories **A Townperson's POV** (Music Man) and **Character Development **(Oklahoma) this story is quite similar in nature. If you haven't read those yet... well then you should This story I have a feeling will be a lot more fun to write.

So as the opening number says Oh The Things You Can Think...

This year my town's community play is **Suessical The Musical.** I am most excited to be in this show. Mainly because I grew up reading Doctor Seuss books and that was literally what got me into writing poetry. For the record I have written over 300 poems and am working on trying to get some of them published. As the rehearsal process progresses more chapters will be added... all chapters will be my character's reactions to scenes in the play...or certain musical numbers.

I am in the Who Ensemble. Two days ago at rehearsal we got family units assigned. I am family unit #6. My character's name will be Demi... not to be confused with Demi Lavato or Demi Moore. All of the ensemble characters will be named so if you are in the play with me please feel free to email me if you wish to know which character name I have assigned you. For the scenes I do not appear in I will get inspiration for those chapters based on the rehearsal videos I watch for those musical numbers. Thank you to my friend and co-star Sonya (AmericanHorrorFan) for providing development on her character.

Enjoy this! As I said it will be a ton of fun to write. I especially hope my fellow cast mates will enjoy reading this.

Thank you to my co stars Sonya Walcott Sarah Ericson and Megan Hammes for providing insight on their characters.

This fan fiction and my performances in Seussical are dedicated to my Nana Rose who has been suffering from Alzhmiher's Disease for the past 7 or 8 months.

**I own no rights to Suessical characters or any lyrics used in any of my chapters. All lyrics were found on .com.**


	3. Oh The Things You Can Think

**Oh The Thinks You Can Think**

**Here On Who Chapter 1**

The cat stands in front of us with a boy whose name we do not know yet. We enter from all corners of the room to tell the opening monolouge to our story. This song is about using your imagination and that is what the Cat is encouraging the boy to do. His side kicks Thing I and Thing 2 are here to help him along through out the course of events.

Oh the things you can think when you think about Suess. What are the things that you think?


	4. Biggest Blame Fool

**He's Not A Fool.. so don't think that**

**Here on Who Chapter 2**

**Based on the Horton Hears A Who/ Biggest Blame Fool Rehearsal Video**

**I own no rights to Seussical lyrics. Lyrics are separated from the rest of the story by italics. **

The sun rises bright over the Jungle Of Nool. It is a mild mid spring day in mid-May. Us Whos do not appear until the next scene but here deep in the jungle under a shady tree in a wading pool we meet our hero Horton the Elephant. We are also met by 7 Bird Girls in Vegas style outfits who act as Mayzie's back up singers Their names are Jessica, Evie. Orla, Scarlet, Tia Skye and Zoe.

_MAYOR (Offstage, distant and tiny)  
Help! Help!_

HORTON  
I'll help you

BIRD GIRLS  
Said Horton

HORTON  
But who are you, and where?

BIRD GIRLS  
He looked and he looked.

BIRD GIRLS, HORTON  
He could see nothing there  
But a small speck of dust  
Blowing past...

(All follow an invisible speck of dust with their eyes, as it shoots past and stops in front of HORTON.)

HORTON, BIRD GIRLS  
Through the air.

It often gets frustrating to us Whos that our planet is considered by others as a small and insignificant speck of dust. That is far from the case here. Through none of us can be seen by the naked eye we are just like any other human town on planet earth. That will be deeper explored in the next chapter.

The jungle creatures Eliza, Annabelle, Amy, Bethany Maya Tilly, Lola Charlotte, Ivy and Claire on either side of Horton and they are all looking on curiously wondering what Horton will do next.

The Sour Kangaroo makes a grand entrance her and her joey look very disbelieving that there are voices on the flower.

_SOUR KANGAROO  
Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin.  
A person on that? Why there never has been!  
(She laughs derisively)  
You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool  
And I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,_

YOUNG KANGAROO  
And I think so as well!

SOUR KANGAROO  
Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel  
But you're the biggest blame fool

YOUNG KANGAROO  
In the Jungle of Nool.

About five or ten minutes later a group of monkeys called the Wickershams appear. Their names are Jude, Reuben, Jackson, Owen, Louie, Hugo, Zac, Darcy and Rebecca. They are also uncertain that us Whos exist and seem laugh at Horton and make fun of the situation and also call Horton dumb and slow which isn't very nice at all. Several minutes after that the Cat is interviewing Gertrude McFuzz. She is on our side for sure and that makes me quite pleased. I think she is secretly in love with Horton too... that will be explored later on.

Horton please help us... because after all a person's a person no matter how small.


	5. The Tiniest Planet In The Sky

The Tiniest Planet In The Sky

Here On Who Chapter 4

Welcome to Whoville! My name is Demi. I'm 25 and have lived in Whoville my whole life. I live with my mom Rudy, my two sisters Chloe and Lily, my uncle Charles, my aunt Sophia, my Uncle Charles and my two cousins Jeff and Wynona. My parents divorced 3 years ago and after the divorce he left us and we never saw him again. Things lately in Whovillle have not been very good. We are on the brink of war. General Schmitz is going to come in the next week to take the latest group of cadets to his military training academy. Luckily my cousin Jeff is too young but in a couple years he'll likely be recruited. I am hoping Horton will be able to save us. We are counting on him 110%. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor are very nervous that their son will get drafted into the war. He is friends with my cousin Jeff but is three years older than him.

Speaking which the boy in the opening number with Cat is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Mayor. His name is Jojo. After the residents of Whoville recede into the baclground Jojo is left on the stage with Mr. and Mrs. Mayor who are named Helen and Aaron. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor are frustrated that Jo Jo has gotten detention for the third time this week so right after supper they send him to take a bath and get ready for bed.

The Cat In The Hat appears again and Jo Jo is seemingly annoyed with him. He has done enough thinking for the day and just wants to get to bed. Instead we are transported to McGelligot's Pool

_It might go along, _  
_ Down where no one can see _  
_ Right under state highway _  
_ Two hundred and three! _  
_ Right under the wagons! _  
_ Right under the toes _  
_ Of Mrs. Umbroso! ..._

In JoJo's vivid imagination we see colorful coral reefs and many different types of fish. They are all dancing around Jo Jo and the Cat. Some lobsters (who were in the previous scene as the Wickersham Brothers) also appear. Jo Jo is brought back from his fantasy when his parents come into the bathroom to let him know that the tub has overflowed and leaked into the den. He is then sent directly to bed.

_As Jo Jo heads to bed Helen and Aaron are left alone to think about what they can do to help their son not get into so much trouble. They are left to confused and very concerned_

_MRS. MAYOR (Reading)  
Does your child give you troubles?  
Do his grades keep on shrinking?_

MR. MAYOR (Reading)  
Does he drive teachers wild  
With his uncontrolled thinking?

MR. & MRS. MAYOR (Reading)  
As a parent, are you  
Overwhelmed? Insecure?  
The help that you seek

_is inside this brochure_

They consider all their options for awhile and decide it is the best choice to send their son off to the Military Academy run by General Schmitz. He arrives around 10:00 am.

_I'm General Genghis Kahn Schmitz.  
I scare children out of their wits.  
But you'll see at a glance, sir,  
My school is the answer  
For shirkers and dreamers and twits... __  
And in this case, I'd say the shoe fits!_

_Helen and Aaron smile and hug their son goodbye. Not knowing how long it will be until they see him again. _


	6. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

**Here On Who Chapter 5 **

**The Military and Alone In The Universe**

General Schmitz just left town with the cadets. That makes the war seem so final. So many young citizens of Whoville are going to fight including both of my cousins who are only 17 and 13. 13 is far too young to be going off to battle. I wish my cousin Winona could have avoided the draft somehow. Whoville is in terrible terrible danger. I am hoping there are not very many causalities in the war and that people return safely.

I wish there was someway we could help Horton to prove to others that we exist but I can't think of any way to help him out. I feel so terrible for him. The other jungle creatures are giving him such a hard time almost to the point of being mean. I think Gertrude Mcfuzz is probably the only person who doesn't think that Horton is crazy. I am hoping she's able to help Horton prove to others that we exist.


	7. Amazing Birds

**Amazing Birds **

**Demi's Reaction to Amazing Mayzie & Amazing Gertrude **

Thank you to my friend and Co-star Sonya (AmericanHorrorFan) for insight on her character. I own no characters from Seussical.

**Note: **Yesterday before we practiced Here On Who I watched the last couple minutes of Mayzie, Gertrude and the Bird Girls rehearsing Amazing Mayzie... here is my characters analysis of that scene.** I have also included my character's reaction to Amazing Gertrude based on the rehearsal video for that song. ** I can't wait to see the costumes for this number. I don't own any lyrics to Amayzing Mayzie or Amayzing Gertrude.

Today we meet Gertrude and Mayzie who are with the Bird Girls. Gertrude takes the stage first strumming her guitar and singing One Feathered Tail Of Gertrude McFuzz. Gertrude is in love with Horton but is afraid to tell him how she feels. I feel sort of bad for her. She shouldn't feel insecure about herself and her one feathered tail. Five minutes later Mayzie appears with the Bird Girls. Her tail is long and flowing.

_I was once a plain little bird like you, kid.  
One pathetic feather was all I grew.  
I had nothing showoff-ish.  
What's a plain bird to do?  
And there's certainly nothing showoff-ish on you!_

GERTRUDE

_Thank you, Mayzie_

Of course Mayzie's show offish tail most likely makes Gertrude more insecure. Mayzie suggests that Gertrude go see Dr. Dake down by the lake. If I were her I wouldn't do it. I like her tail just the way it is. She shouldn't have to change just so Horton will notice her.

Around 1 this afternoon Gertrude follows through on Mayzie's advice and goes to see Dr. Dake... He suggests taking pills from a Pillbury Bush that will help her tail grow to be as long and as beautiful as Mayzie's.

_Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp gulp gulp!  
GERTRUDE  
What was that?  
Something's itching me!  
What was that?  
Something's twitching me!  
What was that?  
Are those feathers I see?  
I think my tail's beginning!  
Oh my word!  
This is wonderful!  
Second, third,  
Wow, I'm colorful!  
What a bird  
I'm beginning to be...  
Amayzing Gertrude_

I hope Gertrude will be satisfied with this decision. I still don't think it's very wise that she grow a longer tail just to impress Horton. That shouldn't be necessary.

Today I met with two of my friends Jocelyn and Abigail for coffee at Panera Bread. Yes. Whoville is much like Planet Earth with many of the same restaurants only miniature sized. Abigail is 20. She is a sophomore at Whovard where she is studying Engineering. She is hoping to develop a way to stabilize Whovile so it is not floating through space. Hopefully she will figure something out soon. We talked about the war and how it will change our lives forever. General Schmitz has already come into town to draft his new group of cadets. Unfortunately both of my cousins and both of Abigail's brothers were drafted. My house just got a whole lot quieter without my cousins around. Luckily my sisters are too young to be drafted.

**Additional Note: **This past week people in my Who family dropped out of the play. I'm not exactly sure how to go about my character dealing with that.


	8. Tell Yourself How Lucky You Are

**Tell Yourself How Lucky You Are**

End of Act 1

Chapter 7 Here On Who

Covers Monkey Around, Chasing The Whos, How Lucky You Are, Notice Me Horton, How Lucky You Are (1st reprise) Horton Sits On The Egg and How Lucky You Are (Second Reprise)

This scene opens in the Jungle of Nool. The Wickersham Brothers enter and look very menacing. They are still very disbeieving that we exist and are giving Horton a terrible time and calling him nasty names. I don't like this at all.

_WICKERSHAM #3  
Hey, it's wider than a whale!  
WICKERSHAMS #1,2  
Mm-hmm!_

WICKERSHAM #1  
Peanut butter breath

WICKERSHAMS  
And scared to death from head to tail!

WICKERSHAM #1  
So you're still talking to dust oh, that's hot!

WICKERSHAM #2  
A dust speck that's all full of Whos who are not!

The littlest Wickersham brother Rebecca steals the clover from Horton and the Wickershams toss it back and forth between each other. This is much like a roller coaster ride for most of us and quite a few Whos are getting motion sickness. Jackson hands it off the Vlad Validikoff. The clover is then dropped from above in to a field of clovers and Horton scrambles after it.. desperately looking for it and trying to find out if we are alright. Gertrude then appears on the scene. She notices Horton trying to search for the clover I know that like Horton Gertrude believes we exist and she looks at him diligently looking for the clover. She wants to find us too. and is wondering if we are all safe.

_GERTRUDE, HORTON  
I was just a no one only yesterday.  
You showed up and showed me something more.  
Now I've become a someone  
Who has someone to believe in  
And to be there for_...

Gertrude also wants to show her new tail to Horton but I don't think Horton is taking much interest in that... or maybe he is ...at this point it's hard to tell. After Gertrude leaves Mayzie appears asking Horton to sit on her egg while she goes away for a day or two. An elephant sitting on an egg? That's blasphemy if I ever heard it! Horton agrees to it. Why on earth he'd do something like that I'm not really sure. Why can't Mayzie sit on her own egg? Doesn't she want to raise her own child?

_HORTON (relenting)  
Well, we all need vacations.  
All right go on, take it  
I'll sit on your egg  
And I'll try not to break it  
But please come back quickly-  
One hour, maybe two.  
I need to find Jojo.  
I've got to save Who!_

Mayzie promises Horton that she'll only be gone for a few days... but days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Horton must be wondering where she must have gone to. I know we all are. I am so worried that Horton will not find our clover among this dense patch of clovers.  
_HORTON  
I'm cold and I'm wet  
And I'm catching the flu.  
Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
I've got to save Who!  
Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
I've got to save Who!_

Snow starts to fall in the Jungle of Nool. The weather is cold and blustery. Horton's teeth are chattering. Gertrude brings Horton a scarf and he thanks her for it, "Horton have you noticed anything different?" Gertrude asks hoping that he will noticed her flowing and colorful tail. Horton shakes his head. "No, just that the weather is getting colder." Gertrude goes back to her house dejectedly. I knew from the start that her visit to Dr. Dake was a mistake. She did this out of haste. I think she'll eventually realize this. It's something I wish she'd realized from the beginning.

I am hoping that Horton will find us soon before the clover freezes. The future of Whoville really does depend on him. Lots of people got injured during the battle and during the period of time when the clover was dropped. Thankfully there were no major injuries. We are truly telling ourselves how lucky we are.

_GROUP 1 WHOS  
Tell yourself  
How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
how lucky you...  
How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
how lucky you...  
How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!  
how lucky! How lucky!  
how lucky!  
How lucky you are! How lucky you are!_

_It's time for a brief intermission which means Act 1 is through..._


	9. Come To The Show

**Come To The Show**

**Egg Nest and Tree, Circus McGurkus , 3rd Reprise of How Lucky You Are, Amayzing Horton**

Here On Who Chapter 8

I own no rights to any lyrics from Seussical used through out this story. All lyrics were found on .com.

_Welcome Back Friends... I hope you had a relaxing intermission._

At the end of the last scene we closed with Horton sitting on Mayzie's nest. If you ask me he looks like a fool. I do not understand why he agreed to sit on the egg. Gertrude informed him that Mayzie was in Palm Beach. Hmmph! I sure hope she's having a nice trip. I am annoyed that she left Horton in this situation. He really should be looking for our clover instead of sitting on that stupid egg. The hunters took Horton away and now he is trapped on a ship somewhere. I don't know where they are taking him... nobody does not even Mr. and Mrs. Mayor.

BIRD GIRL #1  
After bobbing around for two weeks like a cork.

_ALL (EXCEPT HORTON)  
Egg, nest and tree!_

BIRD GIRL #2  
They landed at last  
In the town of New York.

ALL (EXCEPT CAT IN THE HAT & HORTON)  
Egg, nest and tree!

BIRD GIRL #3  
He was wet. he was tired.  
And hungry and cold.

The tree ended up in an auction house in New York. How terribly awful for Horton! The sold him off to the circus. None of us are very happy about this at all. Now how on earth will he save Whoville from impending demise?

The Circus travels throughout various cities in the country for several weeks with Horton as one of the main attractions. People pay $1.50 to watch him sit on the egg. How absolutely horrifying! As fate would have it one of the stops the circus makes is in Palm Beach and who should we run into there? Well, Mayzie of course! Oh, how infuriated I am with her. I wish I could get off this dust speck and give her a piece of my mind. I doubt she would listen though.

_HORTON  
Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!  
I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks!  
I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks!  
I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow!  
Won't you take back your egg?_

Fifty one weeks! That's a huge amount of time. That egg should hatch with in the next month or so. Poor Horton! He is being made the laughing stock of the Jungle Of Nool. I think the rest of the circus animals must take pity on him because they know that he does not belong in the circus. He needs to be back where he belongs searching for our clover.

_I may be  
Unreliable.  
Fancy free.  
Irresponsible.  
Crazy me,  
Always eager to fly._

But seeing you  
Gives me true delight  
Just this once  
I've done something right.

The egg is all yours!  
No, don't thank me,  
I'll cry!

Well at least Mayzie admits to being irresponsible. It's very frustrating that she won't take back the egg. I am boiling mad and while I'm sure Horton must be pretty frustrated too he seems to be doing pretty well under all this pressure. Hopefully he takes a break from sitting on that dumb egg to search for our clover...or who knows maybe Gertrude will save us and bring us to Horton. No matter what happens I sure hope Horton keeps his promise!


	10. A Sweet Lullaby

**A Sweet Lullaby**

**Alone In The Universe Reprise & Solla Solloew**

**Here On Who Chapter 9 **

And now, little egg,  
You're alone in the universe too.  
Who would have thought you'd be left up to me,  
A fool of an elephant up in a tree,  
Well, this time, I swear I'll do better than try  
I'll protect you from harm. Yes, I'll do it or die!  
So rest now, young egg,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby...

I feel terrible for Horton! After his encounter with Mayzie at the circus he is absolutely miserable. I am angry with Mayzie. She has put Horton in such a difficult spot. He wants to care for the egg but he wants to look for us too and make sure we are all okay. I really hope they take him back to the jungle soon so he can find our clover. He doesn't have to feel alone. Even though we are lost in the clover patch we are there with him in spirit.

While we wait for Horton or someone else to find our clover things on Whoville are quite disastrous. It is late November right after Thanksgiving. I really wish that we were not at war. Jocelyn came over a couple nights ago. She has not gotten any sort of correspondence from either of her brothers yet and she is quite worried about them. I hope they and my cousins are all right. It's so quiet and lonely without them around.

The lullaby that Horton is singing to the egg is about a place named Solla Sollew. That sounds like a place I'd want to be.. any place then right here in Whoville at the current time.

I've lost my poor Whos  
And we've traveled so far.  
Oh, JoJo, forgive me  
Wherever you are.

Horton, we certainly will forgive you. Please find us soon. Sollow Sollew sounds like a wonderful place... almost like paradise.

I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor received a letter from Jo Jo. The mail service must have been delayed because of the holidays. Oh what a relief it must be for them to hear from him. Maybe the letter from my cousins will come in the next couple days and Jocelyn will hear from her brothers.

HORTON & MAYOR & MRS. MAYOR & JOJO  
Troubles will be through  
And I'll be home with you.

ALL  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew  
Solla Sollew

I really hope all the cadets are home in time for Christmas. It would be terrible if they missed the annual pageant. My cousins always look so forward to that every year. I hate how they are so far away from home at a time of year when we should all be together. What an absolutely horrid situation we find ourselves in.

I have so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving but at the same time I am bitter because the war makes me so terribly angry. I wish it never started in the first place. I just want my cousins home for the holidays. That's really all I want for Christmas this year.


	11. A Not So Merry Christmas

**A Not So Merry Christmas**

**Interlude #2**

**Here On Who Chapter 10**

Today is the annual Christmas pageant. It doesn't feel like Christmas without my cousins and sisters. My mom and sisters fled Whoville to get out of the war torn city. I am not sure where they went or when we'll hear from them again. Right now it's just me and my uncle and aunt at home. It's so quiet at home.

There is a somber feel this year to the pageant this year. No one is really as into to the holiday spirit. I'm trying to keep a positive attitude but it's been so hard. We haven't heard from my cousins... hopefully we will hear from them soon. Jocelyn heard from her brothers two days ago. That made me happy. I am hoping we hear from my cousins soon.

After the theatrical performance we all went to mingle with each other. Suddenly the room fell silent. General Scmitz entered with four cadets in tow. Abigail smiled when she saw her sister Alexa enter the room. I think she was happy to know she was still alive. The general looked solemn.

"Mr and Mrs. Mayor I am here to bring some news that is disheartning."

Mrs. Mayor's face went pale. "Is Jo Jo alright General? We got a letter from him about 3 weeks ago and haven't heard from him since then."

"I'm afraid not m'am. He disboyed my orders and walked into a mine field. I came to give you back his sword and hat."

Mrs. Mayor burst into tears and Mr. Mayor took the materials from the General's hand."

"Thank you General. This is not then news were expecting."

Wow! What horrible news to get so close to Christmas.


	12. Everything Turns Out All Right

**Everything Turns Out All Right**

**All For You from Demi's perspective.**

**Here On Who Chapter 10**

Thankfully JoJo ended up being alright! He came home a few days after the Christmas pageant. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were so delighted to see him. I think that they realized that sending him to the military academy wasn't the best idea in the world.

A few days after the Christmas pageant a familiar eye looked down on our clover.

"Horton?" I said.

"No Demi, it's me Gertrude McFuzz. "

"Oh Gertrude! It's so great to hear your voice. Is Horton still at the circus?"

"I think so. I will take you all to him."

Gertrude tenderly picked up our clover.

"Do you know how to get to the circus?"

"I'm sure it's not that far away."

It's freezing.. almost below zero out.. Luckily it took about a half hour to find where the circus grounds were. Horton was sitting in a cage looking sad.

"Horton! Hey Horton!"

Horton looked around. "Who's there?"

"It's me Gertrude."

_Well, when the hunters caught you  
I could see that_ I'd been f_oolish  
'Cause I couldn't even help you  
No, I couldn't even fly.  
And I got so very frightened  
'Cause I knew I had to save you.  
No one else was gonna go to all the labor.  
It was all up to me,  
All you had was your next door neighbor._

I was happy to hear that Gertrude decided to go back to back to Dr. Dake to get rid of her flowing tail. From the beginning I knew that she did that out of haste. She regretted that because she realized she didn't need to do something fancy to impress Horton. He seemed pretty impressed with hearing what Gertrude had to go through.

"And guess what Horton?"

"What?"

"I found your clover!"

Horton's smile grew wide. "Really?"

Gertrude nodded. " Yes! I have it right here." She handed the clover to Horton.

"Hello, hello is anyone there?"

Mr. Mayor answered "Hello Horton."

"Oh Mr. Mayor I'm so glad you and Mrs. Mayor are alright. Is Jojo still at school?"

"No, he's right here. He just got home yesterday from the Butter Battle."

"Hi Horton!" Jojo said happily.

"Hi kid. I'm so happy everyone is safe. I won't let you guys out of my sight again.. that's a promise!"

Horton smiled at Gertude gratefully.

"Thank you so much Gertrude! I am so happy that you found the clover. I have been so worried about the Whos. I am glad to know everyone has survived the crash."

Gertrude smiled. "It's no problem Horton. I was happy to be able to help you.

All of a sudden the Wickershams appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Horton asked looking alarmed.

"We're taking you back to the jungle." One wickersham Reuben said

Horton smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to go home!"

"Don't be so happy about it ." Another Wickersham named Jude said

"Why shouldn't he be happy? He hasn't been happy at all at this circus." Gertrude said.

The Sour Kangaroo appeared. "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!"

"Excuse me?"! Horton's jaw dropped.

"You're gonna be put on trial! A third wickersham named Owen said

Gertrude and Horton exchange a worried glance. "Oh no."

This makes me very anxious I wonder what's going to happen.


	13. We Are Here

**We Are Here!**

**People Vs. Horton The Elephant from Demi's perspective**

**Here On Who Chapter 11**

I don't like how the citizens of the Jungle think that Horton is insane. He's far from that. The Sour Kangaroo and Wickershams officially have him under citizens arrest. Why? What has he ever done to them? All he's done is been a good friend to us and a bit unwillingly sat on Mayzie's egg.

To everyone else Whoville is just an insignificant speck of dust. Hopefully by the end of this trial they will see it as more than that. We are living breathing people just like the humans on earth.

_BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust!_

GERTRUDE  
Objection!

ALL (EXCEPT HORTON AND GERTRUDE)  
Overruled!

WICKERSHAMS, KANGAROO, BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
Sittin' on an egg  
Sittin' on an egg  
Sittin' on an egg!

GERTRUDE  
Objection!

Why wouldn't they let Gertrude speak? It would have been sensible for them to hear what she had to say. She's on our side too. Maybe she's afraid of being laughed at the way that Horton has been. These people are so cruel. It's not fair. They should not be so judgmental.

_CAT (AS MARSHAL), SOUR KANGAROO, WICKERSHAMS, YERTLE, BIRD GIRLS  
That we will  
Boil boil boil boil boil...  
In a hot steaming kettle of beezlenut oil!_

**BOIL!** Oh no, they're going to kill us. We're all going to die. This absolutely can not happen AT ALL! I turn to Abigail . She looks just as scared. Horton calls down to us not to give up, We yell as loud as possible. It takes awhile but everyone is finally able to hear us... thanks to Jojo! He is our hero with his peculiar new word YOPP!


	14. Finale in Poetic Form

**Finale In Poetic Form**

**Here On Who Chapter 12**

So Jojo the who comes out on top

and all the whos down in Whoville hailed his great YOPP!

and that egg Horton sat on

it finally hatched

Oh my word!

What should emerge but an elephant bird

and everyone realized

it's true after all

A person's a person no matter how small

"How true How true." said the Sour Kangaroo

from that point on she vowed to help Horton

Watch after the whos

and her young joey did too.

And suddenly the Whos came down

from their very soft clover

as Gertrude and Horton motioned them over

Creatures of the Jungle and Whos unite as one

Thanks for coming to the show

We hope you had fun!


	15. Exit Music

**Exit Music**

Here On Who Postlude

As I mentioned in my introduction I do not own any characters or lyrics from Seussical. Demi the Who is my original character and this story is the Seussical from her point of view. I had fun creating this character. I also should mention that if you really think long and hard about **Horton Hears A Who i**t is very relevant to the current societal ways of bullying. As Demi observes throughout the story the jungle creatures are not very understanding about the Whos and basically think Horton is insane without even knowing the whole story about Whoville. As the songs say the they think "he is talking to a speck of dust." Gertrude is the only person who truly believes in Horton and the fact that the Whos exist. Another thing I noticed is that

I can relate to both Horton and Gertrude in a lot of ways. In high school I was never in the popular crowd. Instead of Abercombie and Fitch shirts you are replaced with Mayzie's long flowing tail and the flashy outfits of the Bird Girls. I often had crushes in high school on guys who didn't feel the same way about me and I related to the song Notice Me Horton the most out of all of them because of this. As far as Horton is concerned in high school I was bullied a lot because of my learning disabilities. We learn quickly in this story that everyone's a little bit different and unique. Horton and Gertrude are excellent examples of this.

People may have different views of how they see this story unfold and this is mine. I hope that my analysis is relevant to the way society is today. While I'm not sure that is what Dr. Seuss was aiming for with the story **Horton Hears A Who** that's what I got out of this show. To me this is about accepting people's differences which is what the characters do by the end of the play.

Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed! Here's to another awesome PTA production. I love my cast and production team!


End file.
